Through A Killer's Eyes
by JoJo419
Summary: Stephen Johnson,Luke Jackson,Rose Gardner,Charlotte Belladona and three little girls known as Lucie all have one thing in common; they're killers. Each with a backstory forming the killer they are now,their little gang moves to Ninjago. Now,they're finally here. Only thing is,they still want blood to spill. Add the ninja and serpentine,and we may have a problem...
1. Chapter 1

A man in a black hood ran across rooftops,the bright city lights showing him the path. Police sirens could be heard below,for tonight a thief had robbed a store. No,not for jewelry but for food. The mans footsteps pounded on the roofs,he kept running even though his legs felt like they were on fire. A large,clean scythe was on his back. He jumped down from the roof he was on down to a window sill,and repeated this until he was on the ground.

The man,a 17 year old boy,walked down a alley way to a abandoned house. Sure,the place was trashed,but it was his and the rest of his crazy family's home. He walked in,seeing three little girls playing with dolls on the floor. They were all named Lucie,who knows why. Little Lucie,who was the oldest,was seven. While Lovely Lucie,the second,was six. Deadly Lucie was only five. The boy walked over to a make-shift table and puts down what's in his arms; a bag of apples and some bread. A woman no older then twenty came into the room and watched to boy.

"Is...is this all you could get,Stephen...?" She asks,looking at the boy. He had taken off of his hood,so now he was truly showing. His skin was rather pale,and his hair was pitch black. His hair was long enough to cover his right eye.

"Yeah..the cops showed up before I could grab anymore...I'm sure Luke will have better luck. How's Rose and the Lucie's?" Stephen pointed at the three girls playing with dolls.

"Lucie's are fine,Rose is messing around with her hunting knife again...she wants to kill again." The woman sighed,for the family withheld a secret. All of them were killers. Stephen was called Grimm Reaper,Luke was called Time Keeper,Rose was called The Bleeding Rose and the three Lucie's were referred to as Little,Lovely and Deadly Lucie. The woman,who's name is Charlotte,is called Death's Bride.

"I smell FOOD!" A sixteen year old girl with bright red hair ran from her room in the house into the main room,where everyone was at.

"We smell it to!" The Lucie's called from their play area,they dropped the dolls and looked around. Suddenly,a window flew open and a boy with bright blonde boy around fifteen peeked his head in,holding a bag of take-out.

"Honey I'm home~!" He yelled,jumping into the room. Stephen walked over to the window and shut it closed,tightly.

"Where'd you get the money for this Luke...?" Rose looked in the bag,smiling up until she saw a bit of blood in Luke's hair.

"It's a funny story really,see I saw this thief running down the road holding a bag of cash..." Luke rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Charlotte grabbed his blade,which like Stephen's had been on his back,and looked it over. It was bloody.

"For once,can you just not...do your job?" Charlotte glared at him coldly.

"Whatever,lets eat!" The sister's yelled,quickly grabbing what ever food they could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Heads Go Rolling One By One...

It's been three weeks since the killers moved to Ninjago city, and things have been pretty relaxed. Rose has found a that the roof of the abandoned building use to be a garden, and she's guarding it with a burning passion. The Lucie girls have started to regrow their stuffed animal collection, and they're normal stuffed animals. No taxidermy required. Charlotte has noticed that there's barely any heartbreak, which she's enjoyed for the fact that she can stay 'home' and keep the Lucie's safe. Luke and Stephen, however...

Night falls across the cities, lights from buildings and cars illuminating the streets. On a rooftop, Luke and Stephen plan to have some fun...

"Dude, you ready for this?" Luke smiles at Stephen, who was shaking his head lightly.

"We're gonna get shot at...we're gonna expose ourselves...lets go mess some lives up." Stephen backs up a bit from the ledge, since they're on a building. They've been watching a alley way, having heard of a gang in the city and decided to 'check it out'. Grimm starts running and takes a leap of fate, swinging his scythe out to catch the nearest buildings ledge. Luke soon follows, grabbing the ledge using a dagger. They then continue to make their way down to the ground by jumping from window, to roof, to finally the ground.

"Ok...here's the plan. I'm going to go through the back exit. You come in through the rooftop. Once I'm inside, I'm going to see if I can't get a audience with the leader...you mind taking out the guards?" Timekeeper explains, looking at Grimm.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take them out. You just get to the leader." Grimm smirks at Timekeeper and climbs up to the rooftop. He watches Luke head in the building, and smiles. Party time...

Luke steps into the building, two of the gang members eyeing him suspiciously. There's seven members in all, not counting the leader. The two members stop Luke instantly.

"So, bub...what are ya doing here?" One asks, smirking.

"You lost or somethin'?" The other asks. Luke smiles, shaking his head.

"You guys need to know something...time is precious. Your time, however, is up." In the blink of a eye, Luke whips out his key-like blade and swings it at their necks.

They didn't have time to react. Heads rolled in a mere minute. After that, Luke ran to the center of the building, blood staining his white bangs making him look a bit psychopathic. Luke swung the door open...and his jaw dropped. Carnage was everywhere, and standing in the center was Grimm. Grimm smirks at Timekeeoers shocked expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry...was I supposed to wait for you?" Grimm mocks, then starting to laugh at Timekeepers expression. After a few moments, sirens could be heard blaring in the distance. "Oh, crap! Luke, lets get outta here!" The two killers race out of the building and back home, Grimm with something a little...extra.

In the morning, Charlotte calls a family meeting.

"So, now I know how crazy this is going to sound, but apparently there was a mass killing last night. The police couldn't find out who did it, but apparently the only clue was two phrases on the wall written in blood saying 'DESTINY HAS A PLAN FOR YOU...EMBRACE IT' and 'TIME IS PRECIOUS. YOUR TIME, HOWEVER, IS UP'. Interesting am I right?" Charlotte glares at Luke and Stephen, who just look away innocently. Rose and the Lucie's laugh.

Stephen smiles, this all seemed so...normal. Yet, none of them are normal. Then again...who cares?

"Hey, Rose...I snatched this from one of the gang members. Call it a gift." Stephen pulls a small dagger out of his pocket, which Rose quickly grabs. She practically hordes knifes and daggers, but this one is different. It was silver, and in the shape of a fang.

It was a Fangblade.


End file.
